Naruto: A False World
by neoneoist
Summary: Everything he knew wasn't real, He just didn't realized it till they woke him up from the dream. His life was nothing more than a virtual world. A one-shot story. A Naruto/A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun. Suck at summaries. If you want read it, don't like any of the series or this crossover then don't read.
**AN:** **Okay here is my first One-shot, I decided to go with a Naruto/A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun Story.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, A Certain Magical Index, or A Certain Scientific Railgun.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Naruto A False World**

It has been 10 years since the 4th Shinobi war and Naruto & Sasuke defeated Kaguya to bring peace to the shinobi world. In those 10 years a lot has happened, Naruto married Hinata and they had 2 kids, a boy and a girl. Naruto trained hard and became the Nanadaime Hokage. Naruto still wore lots of orange, but he cut off his long blonde spikes to make his hair very short. Hinata still look the same as she did when she was 16, only now she what usually seen wearing elegant kimono's. Sasuke married Sakura and they also have a child, a girl. Sasuke traveled the Elemental Nations helping people and training in isolation to try to repay his sins of the past. Sasuke did cut his hair to not look like a duck's butt, but now he wore clothes that mostly hid his identity. Sakura had started to look more like a mentor Tsunade, wore similar clothes, had the same Jewel on her forehead, and grew her hair long so she could put it in pigtails. All the rookies found love in their village or another and were married and had at least 1 child. All the Elemental Villages at peace and everyone was happy. Naruto was currently in his office with his wife, former teammates and best friends. Sasuke had came back for a visit his family and was telling them stories of his travel.

 _'My life is great'_ thought Naruto has he listen to his best friend story. _'I have a beautiful wife, 2 great kids, and I'm living my dream of being Hokage. I've had to go through a lot of pain, sweat, and tears to get here, but it was worth it to have the life I have now. Nothing could possibly go wrong.'_

Just as Naruto finish that thought a tall man appeared out of nowhere in the room. He was wearing a black shirt with a white design on it underneath a mahogany jacket and brown pants. He was also wearing a white lab coat, had short blonde hair a little longer than Naruto's was, and a tribal like tattoo on the left side of his face going over his left eye. Once the 4 people noticed the man the all stood up and prepare for battle. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata stood in front of Naruto in order to protect their best friend/husband/Hokage.

"It's time to end this Subject 9" the unknown man said with a displeased look on his face. "I let you have your fun, but now it's time to wake up and get to work."

"Who are you?" demanded Sasuke as he pointed his sword at the intruder.

"I have been very patient with you Subject 9" The man said as he looked at Naruto with a serious look on his face. " I've let you have fun, make friends, and live your life long enough in this world. Now the time for you to wake up and to see if the project was actually have success, to see if you are truly a Level 6."

"DON'T IGNORG ME" Sasuke shouted as he charged toward the unknown man. however before Sasuke could even make it anywhere near him, the unknown man just snapped his fingers and Sasuke fell to the ground. Sasuke's body was covered cuts, slashes, and several deep wounds, Sasuke was dead.

"SASUKE!" both Naruto and Sakura shouted as they looked at Sasuke's dead body. They both felt incredible sadness, however that sadness did not last long as it quickly turned into pure rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sakura shouted as she charged towards the unknown man. Again the unknown man just snapped his fingers and the same thing that happened to Sasuke happen to her.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted as he just watched his two best friends died. Naruto was now overcome with shock and fear over what just happen. Hinata quickly turn towards him "Naruto you have to run for-." Hinata never finished as the same thing that happen to Sasuke and Sakura happen to her as well. Naruto stood there in shock as he just saw his wife die right in front of him.

Shock turned back into rage as he formed Rasengan and charged at the unknown man, only for his attack to go right through him. Naruto look at the man because now Naruto was shocked, dumbfounded, and completely confused as to what had just happened. He had only known of one person who could do what just happened and that was Tobi/Obito, who was this man and how was he able to make himself intangible.

"It's pointless Subject 9" the man said with a smirk on his face. "You can't kill me, in this world I am the being you call Kami."

"Who are you?!" demanded Naruto although he tried to put anger in his voice to intimidate the man, you could clearly hear the fear and shock in his voice as well.

"My name is Amata Kihara" the man now named Amata Kihara said still sporting a smirk. "I am a researcher in a place called Academy City and you my young friend are a test subject in a project called ' **Mind Shadow** '."

"Mind Shadow? Academy City? What are you talking about?" Asked a very confused Naruto.

"Let me explain" Kihara said as he started to circle Naruto. "For the last 16 years of your life you have been in a capsule, while in your capsule your mind has been put into a virtual reality. Everything you see, everything you know, everyone you met, everything you've done has been nothing more than a computer program. None of this is real, the only thing in this world that is real is you. Now you only been in the capsules 16 years in the real world, in this virtual world time is a little bit faster that's why you are now 26 in this world."

Kihara pause here to look at Naruto to gauge his reaction. Naruto stood there wide eyed, but Kihara could see all the emotion in his eyes. Pain, fear, confusion, anguish, hate, and anger. This is what Kihara wanted to see in the boy's eyes.

Naruto on the other hand was having an internal battle, he didn't know what to believe now this whole world was begining to shatter around him. _'It can't be true! It has to be lies! He's trying to trick me! Trying to deceive me!'_ Naruto thought trying to convince himself what this man was telling him was not true.

"Now before I tell you about project ' **Mind Shadow** ' I need to tell you a little bit about the real world" Kihara said as he went back to circling Naruto. Hearing him say real world broke Naruto out of his trance and made him look at the man. "You're in place called Academy City, a city that was built and relies on science. Academy City is the most technologically advanced city in the world. And it is because we focused on science we have made a major breakthrough, by using science we have found a way to give humans abilities we never thought possible. We call people who have these abilities Espers. Many Espers have different abilities, although we have found out that some espers have the same ability as others. While some of these abilities include shooting lightning, teleportation, and enhanced strength, there are still many abilities that we do not know about. As we study and teach these Espers how to use the abilities, we rank them on a scale of level 0 to 5."

Naruto stood there even more confused as he listen to this man tell him about the supposed "real world". _'What he is saying can't be true right? There's just no way for it to be true? Relying on science? Espers? It's got to be all lies'_ thought Naruto as he try to wrap his head around what he was being told.

"That is where you come in my boy" Kihara said as he gave Naruto a sinister smile. "You and your parents were in a car accident while visiting Academy City about a month after you were born. Rather than keep you in a foster care and look for living relatives, I decided to put you in my new program. As I mention before the program is named project ' **Mind Shadow** ', what this project is actually trying to do is create a Level 6 Esper. For the project we put anywhere from a newborn to a one year old child into a capsule and put them in a virtual reality. For every subject the virtual reality is different, by doing this we hope your mind will be trained well enough that when we awaken you, you will be a Level 6 Esper. We put you in this world which is a mixture of feudal Japan and China, however we gave the people of this world similar abilities to that of an Esper as well as some technology that we use here in the Academy City. We did this and hope that when you wake up you will be as powerful as you can be, we also included an artificial intelligence or A.I. for short, program into this world. This A.I. was program to corrupt you and make seek out power, we also put in another A.I. to tempt you to use it's power. Does that sound like anyone you know?"

Naruto face paled, with an look of absolute fear. _'No! There's no way! it couldn't be them!'_

"I believe you call these two A.I.s Orochimaru and Kurama or Kyubi the Nine Tail Fox Demon" Kihara said with a smirk on his face. "Kurama what supposed to keep tempting you to use it's power and eventually corrupt you, while Orochimaru was supposed to convince you to join him to seek out power. However both A.I.s stray from their programming, Orochimaru corrupt some random computer program while Kurama was lazy and tried to kill you. Despite these blunders you still became powerful, you just didn't turn out how I wanted you to be. However none of that matters now, I came here to tell you that I will be waking you up in ten minutes. You have ten minutes to say goodbye to this world, once you are awake we will begin testing right away to see if you are a level 6 Esper." With that Kihara faded away and left Naruto alone with his thoughts.

Naruto fell to his knees, his face now had a look of pain, anguish, and distress. _'So none of this is real? Everything I've been doing was completely useless? Kurama my oldest friend was nothing more than a program that was trying to corrupt me?'_ Naruto slowly stood up and walked to the window, looking outside in the far-off distance he could see a white light slowly heading towards him. _'This is it? I fought so many people, killed a few of them, and for what? None of them were real, they were just programs to make me stronger. I fought to save this world and bring peace, but in the end it didn't matter because right now I am watching my world being destroyed.'_ As the light engulfed him and tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes, he uttered two words

"Goodbye Everyone."

 **xxxxNAFWxxxx**

Inside a laboratory there stood Amata Kihara in front of a capsule, inside was a sixteen-year-old boy with blond spiky hair that went down to his waist. The boy had nothing but a pair of white boxer shorts on, he had tubes and wires connected to different parts of his body as well as an oxygen mask on his face. His face had no traces of baby fat, his body was skinny with almost no trace of muscle on it.

"It's time to wake him, open up the capsule" Kihara order another scientist, behind Kihara stood 5 heavily armed soldiers with semi-auto rifles pointed at the capsule. As the capsule opened the soldiers tensed, Kihara walked closer to Naruto. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes trying to adjust to the light, when his eyes open one could see they were cerulean blue. Once his eyes fully adjust he looked around the room, he could see all the people staring at him. His eyes eventually fell upon the one person he recognized, it was Amata Kihara.

"Glad to see you're awake Subject 9" Kihara said with a creepy smile. "Hurry up and unhook him, we have tests to run" with that Kihara turned around and started to walk away. As other scientists rush to unhook Naruto and the soldiers kept their rifles pointed at him, Naruto could not help but think of all of his friends in the false world. Naruto simply closed his eyes and let the scientists unhook him from the machines, as they did a single tear rolled down his cheek and he had one single thought.

 _'Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki.'_

 **AN:** **I might make more of this and try to in cooperate more Character from all 3 series, but they will be only one-shot stories. Also if anyone thinks they can take this plot and make it a longer story, go ahead. I just don't have the time to do that, that's why I said if I make any more of this they will be one-shot.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one).**

 **Edited on June 16, 2016 - Fixed minor spelling errors and small grammar problems.**


End file.
